1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an operation method for an LED dimming device; in particular, to an operation method for an LED dimming device that can make the LED flicker-free.
2. Description of Related Art
The light emitting diode has become a common light emitting element used in a lot of electronic devices. Usually, the electronic device having the LEDs has a driving device to receive a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal and to drive the LEDs according to the duty cycle of the pulse width modulation signal.
However, the traditional electronic devices, such as mobile phones, fluorescent lamps or other devices using the LEDs may not tolerate the luminance variation of the LEDs. Thus, an improved design for a dimming circuit is needed to adjust the luminance of the LEDs according to a variation of the duty cycle of the pulse width modulation signal.